


The Arrangement

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Arranged Marriage, Father Castiel, Fluffy, Gaslighting, Hunters, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Pseudo-Incest, Sappy Dean, Secrets, Sweet Castiel, Virgin Dean, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is the omega chosen to marry Castiel's son. The arranged marriage is as awkward and lackluster has Castiel expected it would be. </p><p>What he didn't expect was what would develop between himself and his new son-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> More Destiel! 
> 
> This isn't a smut heavy fic, but don't worry I have a few short porny ones on the go! >:D

Castiel meets Dean Winchester once before the wedding. He is by far not the model omega but Inias had built himself a reputation. No one in the higher society would have Castiel’s son as a mate to their child. It was a frustration of Castiel’s own making. He’d let his brother Balthazar have too much influence on Inias and now the boy was no better, constantly ducking responsibility and drinking in excess.

With time Inias would grow more mature but time wasn’t on their side. An alpha was expected to take a mate in their mid-twenties. Any later would suggest they were unsavory. Castiel had never cared for standing in society but his family had been pressing of late, insisting that Inias be mated off. There were enough relatives pushing that Castiel couldn’t afford to ignore it. It was partially his own fault, the whole mess. Castiel had only taken a single mate, one wife and after she had run off he hadn’t remarried. He had only one child. Every upstanding family had a whole brood of them and he stood out for that lack. Even Balthazar had married three times and for it had six children. Castiel had long been decided a lost cause but his son Inias had been speculated on for years. Now he was twenty-five with no potential mate and the family was talking.

“It’s not permanent by any means, Inias will be like his uncle I imagine, one wife after the other,” Castiel’s grandmother explained lightly with a wave of her hand. She had come unexpected and now Castiel was trapped, forcing polite behavior, pouring tea for her in the study with no escape.

“It would be better for him to find someone more long lasting, someone he could love,” Castile pointed out and his grandmother rolled her eyes.

“Nonsense, what’s important is that he have a mate. He can’t end up like you Castiel, heartbroken and alone all his life,” it was pointed and Castiel imagined it was meant to hurt.

“No. He’ll have a mate. You’ll find him one right away, an arranged marriage to get him started. A few pups in the years coming. We need more children Castiel, our family line is thinning.”

“Balthazar has had six children, Anna carried two, Hester another, Bartholomew had five and Uriel had two with a third on the way, is that not enough?”

“Eighteen great grandchildren is nothing. Castiel my siblings and I brought forty-nine children into this world. Eighteen isn’t even half of that. You’re all getting older now, passed your prime years, you won’t have many children now. It’s up to your young to pick up the slack in this. Inias is the first of his generation to come of age. You will find him a mate, I don’t care what sort of backwater omega it is or how much you paid them, come spring there will be a wedding.”

Castiel watched the old woman lift her tea and sip, fixing him with a look that dared him to protest. Their family was traditional and highly matriarchal, as the oldest living female omega of their family, his grandmother’s word was law.

So Castiel arranged a marriage for his son. Dean Winchester was of mixed breeding and from a nowhere town but he was the only one Castiel had met that was truly a virgin. Every other omega swore to their purity but the lingering scents of lovers passed told the truth. It had only been Dean who was truly pure and if they were to form any sort of lasting bond, Inias’ mate needed to be untouched. While it didn’t guarantee a strong bond between them, it would help.

Anna’s mate ran a farming company and they had visited at some point. Anna’s daughter had developed quite the crush on Dean and Anna had noticed he was a pure omega, which was a rare find it turned out. So Castiel had contacted the family and received a mating contract. It was straightforward in that Dean Winchester would marry Inias without any sort of courting period and in return Castiel would pay a large sum. It was clearly a family greedy for money so Castiel agreed and added his own clauses. The marriage was required to last five years minimum and children would be required, if Dean turned out barren the marriage was done. The contract was returned in agreement so Castiel flew out to meet the omega. Once he ensured he was indeed as pure as claimed, Inias would meet Dean a handful of times as the wedding was planned and come spring they would be married.

Dean Winchester met Castiel in a law office, wearing an ill-fitting suit. He presented his papers with a lawyer overlooking the whole lot. While Dean’s mother had come from a mixed line it turned out his father was from one of a high standing line that was traced back centuries. The family didn’t seem to realize how valuable that could be to the right family so Castiel signed the papers to ensure the contract was in place. His grandmother would be pleased with this actually, right cheery when she saw Dean Winchester’s bloodline.

Dean himself was a pretty enough omega, he had good looks and was healthy. His medical records indicated a clean bill and no underlining issues. His fertility was assured as well. He met Castiel’s gaze openly, though, not demure or meek as he asked questions about the fine print. But Castiel couldn’t expect him to be perfect. He wasn’t forever after all, just for now.

Inias kicked up a fuss but in the end, he met Dean once a month, they had four visits before the wedding was set. The boy didn’t warm up to the marriage but after meeting Dean he stopped fighting so badly. It wasn’t the bed grounds for a union but it would have to be enough.

The wedding was lavish as expected from the family, over the top and a fine celebration. It was held in the city and Dean’s family was on the other side of the country so Castiel had expected few would make it out. It did surprise him though when Dean announced no one was coming.

He arrived two days beforehand, a mere three suitcases of personal belongings. The driver brought them to the house while the omega followed, looking a touch nervous as he stepped into his new home.

“How was the flight?” Castiel greeted him with and the boy blinked at him.

“Fine. Where’s Inias?”

“He wished to be here but work has him busy,” Castiel lied smoothly. Inias was currently in Paris with his uncle Balthazar, enjoying his last few days as a ‘free man’. A weeklong bachelor party it seemed.

Dean snorted unexpectedly, looking unbelieving but not commenting on it.

“Where do I stay?” Castiel showed him the room and helped him carry his luggage there.

“On the desk is a set of information, places you can go, different chaperones you may use when you go out, and a bank card that will be granted a monthly allowance to you.” Castiel explained everything briskly but he felt a moment's sympathy when he saw how lost the omega looked, standing in a lavish room like it was a prison.

“The wedding planner made a mistake,” he pressed on, the boy looking at him in question now, distracted. “She listed that you will have no one attending the wedding, which can’t be right.”

“It is,” Dean replied with a shrug. “My brothers offered but I don’t want them here. It’ll just make it worse.”

He didn’t explain and Castiel didn’t press.

“If you need anything I’m down the hall and work in the study on the main floor.”

“You live here?”

“It’s traditional, Inias and myself reside here. Now as his mate you will join us and eventually the children you have. Will you need anything?”

“I’m good,” Dean replied, looking around the room with a soft sort of frown.

Castiel left and went to over look the marriage contract, looking for what the terms were for a mate that got cold feet. Ironically, it was Inias who tried to escape, refusing to return home from Europe. It took Castiel flying over and collecting his son to make him return. As such, Castiel was still irritated as the wedding took place.

Inias was completely drunk.

He stumbled through the ceremony but Dean handled him surprisingly well, steadying Inias when he needed, prompting, and literally holding him up at one point. He never showed any emotion and got them through the vows, prompting Inias flawlessly. Castiel felt a measure of respect for the boy then.

The family thought it was all a great laugh, that Inias was nervous about his first marriage. When the reception came, they drank and celebrated loudly, pulling Inias in and cheering him up. The drink and food did make the alpha brighten up and Dean went along willingly enough, smiling as if he was the omega living his dream. He played the role well, again surprising Castiel with how well he could act.

So Castiel was, of course, the only one to overhear the boy having a panic attack, on his cell phone and talking a mile a minute. They were out in the lobby, tucked away from the crowds. Castiel had been looking for a moment’s peace and the omega was having someone talk him down it seemed.

“I can do this! The ceremony is already done. It’s a done deal now. Just get through tonight and then the next five years. One day at a time. Just get through tonight. God, he’s so fucking drunk. Worse than dad almost. But the family's happy and the old lady who runs the show was going on about dad’s ancestors being royalty or some shit. Everyone’s happy as ducks here. Just get through tonight. Just get through this, right Sammy?”

Dean listened for a moment, head tilted as someone on the other line talked.

“Nah. I’m not backing out. Came this far we gotta finish this. That money will get you a better life, you and Adam. Buy a little house, take care of yourselves and when you go to university it’s going to pay. We need that money. S’not like I got anyone waiting or some love. It’s just five years. I can handle this.”

Castiel silently stepped back and left the boy to his phone call. He sounded so resigned to his fate and for the first time since the whole mess began, Castiel felt genuinely bad for the omega. It was clear now that he had sold himself for wealth for his family. He had gone through his life maintain his purity only to have to give it to an alpha who was drunk off his ass.

Castiel left and never noticed Dean glancing after him. 

 

When Dean returned he was wearing a bright smile and he continued through the evening as if everything was just wonderful. The omega could fake it very well, but now Castiel knew the truth of the matter.

As with every traditional wedding, the trip to the bedroom was a big deal. Castiel and all the elder alphas of their family escorted Inias and Dean was waiting with all the omegas of the family. They young couple took hands and everyone cheered before filing out of the room. Inias could barely stand and Castiel watched Dean slide an arm around him to keep him standing.

The doors were locked and the key was presented to Castiel. He sighed and pulled a chair to sit guard for the night, as the tradition went. Some of his brothers sat for awhile and his sister Anna came by to catch up with him. Family filtered in and out but as the hours passed they slowed. Come three in the morning, everyone was either in bed or in the reception hall drunk out of their minds. Castiel was tired and he wanted a soft bed but the whole custom had to be observed. Beyond that, Castiel honestly was there to make sure neither of the newlyweds ran out.

He was half asleep when he heard the lock of the door shifting and he woke more alertly as the doorknob twisted. Dean peeked his head out and locked onto Castiel, silently urging him into the room unexpectedly.

Castiel frowned but went.

“He’s passed out,” Dean hissed as soon as the door was closed. The lights were off, save the bedside lamp. A tall glass of water was beside Inias who was flopped down on his stomach, still dressed completely.

“As soon as he hit the bed he was gone, I thought if I gave him a few hours he might get up but he’s out cold. When my dad passed out like this it would take at least six hours to wake him.”

Castiel fought a long sigh as he went over and checked on his son. Inias truly was out of it and no shaking or even a light slap on his face roused him.

“I take it the marriage wasn’t consummated?”

“Does it look like it was?” Dean hissed back, his voice no longer soft or demure. Castiel had suspected Dean was holding back, he’d been overly polite the entire time but now with the ceremonies, after his true colors were showing.

“What do we do? Your family was on about this being checked and shit.”

Castiel sighed, rubbing his brow. His grandmother would come in the morning and check, the scent of an alpha and omega mating would be clear. If it wasn’t there then the marriage wasn’t valid. Most other families figured they just needed more time but not Castiel’s family.

Of course not his.

They would see the marriage as a failure and secure a new bride for Inias.

“You need to be taken.”

“No shit.”

“Inias won’t be able too, we can’t just hope he wake up in the next few hours and be able to refrain from puking everywhere much less get an erection.”

“I’m fucked,” Dean huffed, dropping to sit on the other side of the bed while Castiel stood. There was water beside the table and a few pain tablets; Dean must have laid them out for Inias. It was a strangely touching thing to see, that for all his fears, Dean was trying to look after him.

“Get undressed.”

Dean blinked and frowned at him. “What?”

“You heard me,” Castiel grumbled, he hated repeating himself. Pulling his tie off his went to work on rolling his shirt sleeves while Dean stared at him.

“You…You’re not serious.”

“I am. The marriage needs to be consummated and since my son is too irresponsible to handle that, I will step in.”

“That can’t work. No way does the marriage arrangement have a clause for this.”

“Of course not,” Castiel glared, pulling his shirt off. Dean looked increasingly fidgety, glancing at Castiel and then down. “Inias had to marry. My family will accept nothing less. If this marriage falls through they will pick someone else, someone far worse than you.”

“Thanks,” Dean snorted.

“No one will need to know. Come morning you’ll tell Inias he managed to have sex with you and then passed out. He rarely recalls the night when he’s this drunk.”

Dean put both his hands on his face and for a moment Castiel was sure he was going to refuse. But then he stood up, back stiff as he yanked his dress shirt off and worked his pants open. He stripped bare without looking up or saying anything. There was only the bed in the room to use, no couches in the suite. So Dean knelt on the floor and pressed his arms and face into the bed.

Castiel pushed away sympathy and went over to him, kneeling behind him. He opened his pants and stroked himself, trying to achieve an erection. The boy trembling in front of him didn’t inspire anything, though. Dean looked like a rape victim resigned to his fate.

Frowning Castiel reached out and when his hand touched the omega’s back he flinched like he was struck. Dean was shaking badly but he didn’t say a word, his hands fisting the sheets tightly.

Castiel stroked his back a few times, reminding himself the omega was pure, he was an actual virgin. The purity was to help develop a stronger bond with his mate, the boy must of thought when he was younger that he would find someone. That his union would be a loving one. How disappointing this must be for him.

Running his hand down the boy’s flank he guided his hand slow and obviously to his hole. The boy had minimal slick, which would make sex painful. Castiel put his other hand on the omega’s hip to steady him as he began to rub him off. A single finger rubbing over his rim until he started getting a bit wetter. Castiel could have let that be enough but in a spur of the moment, he arranged himself so he could lean down and lick the boy.

Dean startled, body trembling as he cursed into the bed. The tone of it changed though and as Castiel rimmed the boy, licking him out until he started to press back a touch.

Once he was wet enough Castiel slid a finger in and then worked a second. He licked at him, pressing his tongue in as well while he fingered him. Dean was panting now, hips rolling in a soft sweet manner. For his brashness, the boy still was an innocent in some sense.

It surprised Castiel a bit, how hard he got while licking him out. His own cock was full and heavy, throbbing at the idea of having this omega. Dean’s scent was truly enticing, fresh and clean in a way older city omegas rarely were. No perfumes or scent enhancers, just something simple and soft.

Sitting back, Castiel pushed a third finger in and opened the boy up, he was producing plenty of slick now and taking him would be easy.

Dean choked a sound when Castiel pushed himself into him, his face pressed to the bed, hidden away.

It wasn’t the worst sex Castiel had ever had but it was close, the boy was tense the entire time and their movements were awkward. Despite the sexual interest of both their bodies, the situation was too bizarre for it to be enjoyed.

Castiel glared at Inias, passed out on the other side of the bed, forever leaving messes that Castiel had to clean up.

He leaned down and pressed his nose into Dean’s hair, scent the omega to help him get off. Dean surprised him with a soft sound, the first one that didn’t seem pained in any way. Castiel wrapped an arm around the boy, pushing more urgently as he felt a climax begin to build.

Dean’s hand unexpectedly grabbed at Castiel’s arm, fingers clutching his wrist like a lifeline and Castiel felt another swell of pity for the boy and the disaster that was his wedding. Spending his whole life staying pure only to have it taken like this.

He pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s neck, trying to please him now as he thrust more shallowly. His scent was good and Castiel licked at his skin unthinking, wanting to taste him. Dean swallowed a moan and shied away from him but Castiel followed, nipping and sucking at his neck.

Castiel couldn’t fight a growl when he got off, eyes closed tightly with his face pressed against Dean’s neck. He pulled the omega back to sit flush in his lap, buried as deeply as he could. After a few moment of pleasure, it faded back and Castiel caught his breath, sliding back slowly until his cock came free. The slick clung to him, stands of sticky excitement that proclaimed Dean properly taken.

Castiel pushed three fingers into him and the omega jerked, clearly not expecting it. Without a word of explanation, Castiel fingered him until Dean climaxed himself, hips jerking as he muffled sounds in the sheets. Castiel’s seed was seeping from his hole now, the red rim was puffy and dripping a mix of Castiel’s semen and Dean’s slick. The room reeked of omega and alpha mating now.

Castiel pushed Dean up, made him bend over the bed so he could lick at him again. Dean’s thighs trembled as Castiel lazily rimmed him. Tongue running over the tiny hole, feeling it twitch and tremble under his attention. He worked the boy until he went slack, gradually relaxing into the bed.

Castiel lifted Dean onto the bed and he went fumbling tiredly as he crawled under the blankets, curled up facing away from Inias.

“Get some sleep,” Castiel commanded softly and Dean nodded his head, he was flushed red and avoiding Castiel’s gaze. He felt another swell of emotion for the boy and it made Castiel run a gentle hand through the omega’s hair.

Castiel tucked himself back into his slacks and went into the bathroom to wash up thoroughly.

When he came back out Dean was feigning sleep so Castiel left him be. He pulled Inias’ shoes off and got him out of his jacket. For good measure, he undid his shirt and unzipped his pants. After that, he maneuvered the blanket out from under him and tucked his troublesome son into bed like a child.    

He turned the lights off and left, locking the door securely on his way out before going back to is room to shower properly. Once he erased Dean’s scent off his skin completely he redressed tiredly and gave his bed a longing look before he went back to the chair outside the bedroom to resume his watch.

 

Come morning his grandmother proclaimed them mated and a morning reception was held. Inias thankfully avoided drinking as he worked on plain eggs and toast, clearly hung over. The other hard drinkers of the family were either in similar states or not there at all, sleeping it off somewhere. The result was a calmer atmosphere with family talking quietly among themselves. Castiel was on Inias’ one side and Dean on his other. Beside the omega was Castiel’s grandmother, talking lightly about Dean’s family line and that they were hoping to research it more.

“You can call the library in Lawrence if you want. They had the lineage records there, my dad's family used to be really obsessed with that sort of thing,” Dean offered and his grandmother nodded, watching the omega. It was clear she was making him nervous but Castiel could also see that his grandmother seemed to be genuinely taken with the boy. It could be said that he was charming in his own way, sweet in his simplicity. He had good manners and a healthy appetite; he was eating a hefty amount without being a slob about it. Castiel supposed that was what his grandmother liked, seeing an omega of good breeding with a big appetite, a famous indicator of a fertile body.

Dean carefully avoided looking at Castiel and it was well enough, the last thing they needed was any indicator something had gone amiss last night.

“The Winchester name is an old one, hunters from way back when right?” His grandmother prodded and Dean nodded his head, a soft but actual genuine smile gracing his face.

“Yeah, my dad used to tell us stories about them, big bad slayers of monsters and all that stuff.”

Castiel watched his grandmother work Dean for more information, learning everything she could about Dean and his family.

 

Inias managed a whole three days before he took off.

Castiel went into his study one morning and found a note from his son saying he had gone to visit his uncle and he thought Dean would prefer to stay at home. Utter lies clearly and they set the trend Inias began. He would come home for a few days and then be off again, an excuse ready every time.

Castiel disliked having his son avoid home but there was little he could do. Dean had quickly adjusted to Inias being gone. For the first few times, the omega tried to talk to Inias, to forge some sort of relationship but his son avoided every attempt. Dean stopped and took to reading in his room. When he got bored enough Dean would dismiss the cook and make dinner himself, sometimes baking various desserts.

Most of Castiel’s time was spent working on translations. He could have gone to the university or office and worked all day but he found himself lingering more at home. The work could be done anywhere and Dean was isolated and clearly feeling it.

“Don’t you ever get bored of that?” He questioned on a sunny summer day, watching Castiel write out the English version of a text nearly a thousand years old.

“Do you ever get bored of baking?”

“Well yeah, hence why I’m here, bothering you.”

“You have chaperones, they could take you anywhere you wished.”

“Because having some stranger follow me around sounds like a great time. Someone there to ensure I don’t get horny and fuck an alpha walking by, thus running the bloodline you paid for.” Dean snorted, part disgusted and part resigned.

“It’s hardly so dire. Chaperones are polite bodyguards. There are many people in this city who would enjoy seeing you harmed simply because you’re part of this family now. There are also shapeshifters and various creatures that would delight in taking over your life.”

“That sounds like an incentive to go out.”

“If you don’t wish to do so I cannot make you. But I need to finish this translation,” Castiel pointed out, looking up at the boy. Dean looked away immediately, even four months after the wedding night he still didn’t hold Castiel’s gaze. It was the shyness that softened Castiel. Dean was brash and mouthy but it was also clear he was painfully out of his depths and had no real idea what to do.

“We could walk late tonight, the local park is picturesque and fresh air would do you good.”

Dean looked like he wanted to refuse but Castiel could see him holding his tongue and nodding.

“I’ll let you get back to your work but,” Dean hesitated and Castiel fought an impatient sigh as he put his pen down and focused on the omega across his desk.

“I was hoping you could…talk to Inias for me. I tried but it doesn’t seem to be working.”

Castiel frowned, he had thought Dean had made peace with his son’s disappearing acts already. “I cannot simply force him to be here.”

“But you can with me?” Dean’s mouth twisted in a frown but he pushed on before Castiel could reply. “It’s not that. Just when he’s here, I was hoping…” Dean’s ears burned pink and Castiel wondered what this was about.

“Look, I was pretty clear about this when I went in. I…I want kids.”

That gave Castiel a moment's pause.

“Inias is not providing them?”

“Dude, we’ve never had sex. Not once.” Dean shot back and Castiel spared a moment for the ‘dude’.

“I’ll speak with him on the matter.”

“I did already, he said he’d try and then he came to bed drunk. He’s done it a few times. Drunk fondling and then passing out. The one night I thought he was gonna start crying. I don’t wanna rape your kid.”

Castiel tried to wrap his mind around the issue, Inias had always been a happy soul, go lucky even if he drank too much. He was also a bit of a slut, sleeping around. It seemed odd that he wasn’t sleeping with Dean but then their situation was unique. Dean was essentially forced on Inias.

“I was thinking we could get treatments or something, medical impregnation. I don’t feel like a molester but I get a kid, you know? My heat is coming up soon and that would be the best time.” Dean frowned at the carpet and Castiel had to give him credit. It was an awkward talk but Dean didn’t cringe away from speaking up when he felt he needed too. Castiel had honestly forgotten about Dean’s heat. There weren’t many omegas in his family and aside from the stereotypes, Castiel didn’t actually know much about omega heats. They lasted a week, nothing terrible, but their bodies would give off strong pheromones to attract mates. He would have to look into security and make sure they were made aware.

“I’ll speak with Inias about it. I don’t see why it would be an issue. You don’t feel like your rushing at all? It’s barely been four months since the wedding,” Castiel pointed out.

Dean shrugged. “I’m lonely. At least a kid is someone else around. Your family wanted me because they wanted to breed me. So why wait?”

Castiel couldn’t deny that and so he just nodded and promised to talk to Inias about it. As he expected, his son was relieved and eager to use medical methods to have children. Castiel gave his son a great deal of leeway but in this, he found himself cross.

“He is your mate, you should not look so delighted at the idea of this, it should shame you,” Castiel pointed out sharply and Inias just shrugged, looking a touch guilty but not enough to agree.

“Dean is great and all but I don’t know him, he’s like a stranger who just hangs around here.”

“If you were at home and took the time to know him, that would change.”

“I didn’t want to marry him, you know that. I can’t make myself suddenly be invested. More so when I know it’ll only be a few years before he’s gone.”

That angered Castiel.

“He is going to bear your children, Dean Winchester is not something you have to put up with for a few years and then dismiss, he will be a part of this family for as long as he lives, he will be the mother of my grandchildren. Do you honestly think Dean would have kids and then walk away from them?”

Inias cowed from him, head down meekly as he shrugged. Castiel realized then that his son knew Dean so little, that he honestly didn’t know what Dean’s thoughts on children where.

“Arrange for an appointment with the family doctor, explain the situation and leave your seed with them. Have them contact Dean so they can impregnate him as you are unwilling to do so yourself.” Castiel growled watching his son look relieved again as he nodded and edged towards the door. The spark of excitement again infuriates Castiel unreasonably.

“You disappoint me Inias. You have no idea how much you do so. Too much of a drunk to even impregnate your mate.”

The boy looked humiliated now and Castiel just watched him squirm for a moment, drawing it out.

“Don’t even think of leaving the city until you have seen the doctor for this,” he finally dismissed his son turning away as Inias fled the room.

 

“Man, what did you say to your kid?” Dean greeting him the next morning, flipping eggs and frowning at Castiel.

There was some residual guilt for what he said to his son but it was easy to turn it into annoyance at Dean.

“It’s none of your business what I said,” he replied coldly as he sat down at the breakfast table. “You should be letting the cook do his job, or would you rather I just fire him and have you play Cinderella?”

Dean watched him for a long moment, meeting Castiel’s glare for a few fleeting seconds before sighing like the alpha had somehow disappointed him. He turned back to the stove and finished breakfast without another word.

Castiel felt an irrational surge of frustration but bit it back to keep quiet. The newspaper gave him nothing distracting and he found himself watching Dean cook more than anything. The boy was good at it, he made simple things best but the cook was showing him more complex meals. The old man had worked for Castiel since he was a boy and he was a trusted friend. Because of that, he let him work with Dean unsupervised. Castiel idly thought of bringing the cooks wife around to forge a friendship with Dean. She could chaperone him then, take him out and about without Dean protesting so much.

Dean set a plate down before Castiel and laid dishes of eggs, bacon and toast out before sitting down.

“You can be an asshole all you want, but you should go easy on your kid. He basically lives to worship you.”

Castiel couldn’t fight a disbelieving sound and Dean glanced at him with a frown.

“Seriously, he has so many daddy issues it hurts. He just wants to please you so bad and he freaks himself out and convinces himself he can’t and then he ends up running off.”

“If he want’s to please me he can do so by drinking less and being responsible.”

“Man, drinking is not a choice for him, it’s an addiction, you can’t just expect him to go sober after that many years of steady drinking. He needs counseling and shit.” Dean shot back, filling his plate as he talked, unaware of the annoyance his words lit in Castiel.

“Inias doesn’t have a drinking problem.”

Dean snorted in disbelief then, fixing Castiel with another look. “You should sit your ass down and really think on that if you honestly believe that.”

 

Inias left a few days after, he avoided Castiel completely but he did seem to slowly warm up to Dean. Castiel overheard them talking a few times and left them be. But in the end, Inias still went to the doctor and then took off to Paris.

For the first time in the years he had allowed Inias unchecked access to their wealth, Castiel considered cutting him off. Without the wealth his son would be forced to stay at the house, to actual come to know Dean and perhaps even deal with his drinking. Castiel was certain it wasn’t a true addiction but he was willing to admit he didn’t know that for certain, he wasn’t around his son enough to know. So he sent an email to his brother asking after his son and his lifestyle, requesting he look after him. Balthazar was fond of partying but he also had control. Castiel had expected his brother to teach that to Inias.

Regardless of his son and his latest troubles, the boy had provided the clinic with what it needed to try and impregnate Dean. They set up an appointment and come that morning Castiel found himself waiting for Dean. The boy wasn’t usually late and Castiel eventually went looking for him.

He found Dean in his room, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He was dressed in a proper suit, done up formally. Since the wedding, he had only worn casual clothing around the house. Dress shirts and slacks for the few times he went out. He looked ready for a business meeting rather than the conception of his first child.

There was a heavy scent in the room and Castiel was surprised by how much it appealed to him. It wasn’t like the movies where the smell overtook Castiel’s comment sense and he went wild with lust. But he felt something, a soft thing in him. Not sexual but more…doting. He wondered if Dean had eaten that morning if he was feeling well.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked and the omega shook his head.

“I’m freaking out. I know I shouldn’t be but,” Dean dropped his hands and glanced up at Castiel, offering him a sickly smile. “Fuck, I never thought this would be my life. Going to a clinic to get knocked up even though there’s nothing wrong with me or my husband. This is so fucked up. Is it me? Why does he have such an aversion to me?”

Castiel honestly didn’t have an answer for that. He knew Inias didn’t want the marriage but Dean himself was an excellent omega, even with his mouth and cocky attitude.

“I’ll cancel the appointment then,” he announced and Dean sighed.

“Nah, I’ll go. I just need to get over it. Give me a sec. My heat started up and it messes with my head, makes me into a cuddle-slut.”

Castiel watched him for a moment longer and tried to process that term before pulling out his phone and calling to cancel the appointment. Dean watched him but didn’t speak up at any point.

“This will happen when you’re ready, theirs no point is rushing it. If you feel lonely I’ll hire someone to take you out, join an evening class, find a hobby. Children… they shouldn’t come because you feel obliged too.”

Castiel left and shut himself in his study for the rest of the day, ignoring the world as he focused on work until Dean’s huddled figure wasn’t in the forefront of his mind. The scent lingered on him but it wasn’t distracting if anything it was comforting.

Come the evening he was coaxed out by the scent of pasta. Dean was in the kitchen reading from a handwritten book the cook had left him. He was dressed in his usual jeans and t-shirt now, looking relaxed rather than anxious. When he saw Castiel he offered an easy if slightly shy smile before turning back to the pasta. It had taken a long while for Dean to lower his guard around Castiel, to stop from putting on a polite smile and holding his tongue. While Dean’s opinions could be unwelcome at times, overall Castiel preferred the honest version of the omega to the reserved, faked one.  

Castiel watched him finish and helped him set the table when it was ready. Aware that it was the heat, Castiel felt oddly…protective in a sense. He genuinely wanted to help Dean set the table and make sure he was settled and eating. He moved around Dean, watching him intently as ideas started twisting in his mind. The omega seemed unaware of them as he served them up dinner and settled in to eat.

They shared dinner with an easy quiet, Castiel offering a praise for the meal. While the cook would have made something superior, Castiel understood the need to challenge one’s self so he could appreciate Dean’s efforts.

Once the meal was done Castiel lingered, helping put the dishes away. Dean eyed him then, Castiel wasn’t one to hang around without getting straight to the point. He could blame the heat but again, it wasn’t overpowering.

“What’s going on? You were quiet at dinner too,” Dean tackled head on, watching Castiel curiously. His straightforwardness had always appealed to Castiel, he liked that Dean wasn’t one for useless games.

“I’m considering,” he replied easily, focusing on finding room for the leftovers in the fridge rather than the omega. Castiel was raised in money and some of the tasks he found himself doing via Dean’s presence surprised him. Not that Castiel thought himself too good for everyday tasks, simply that he rarely bothered.

He had a small trusted staff and they were probably feeling a little jilted with Dean coming in and insisting he does things on his own.

“Considering?” Dean prompted and Castiel deliberated lying but decided in this matter the truth might prove more fruitful.

“I believe I will impregnate you, should you be willing.”

Dean fumbled with the dish he was holding, steadying his hands before staring at Castiel with wide eyes. “Are you crazy? Are you like… heat mad or something?”

“Hardly. Such a thing is a myth. It seems like the simple solution. Inias and you have not cultivated a strong relationship and he is refusing to sire your children unless a sterile distanced method is used. You clearly are not comfortable with that but want children?”

Castiel glanced over at him and Dean looked away, his face was red but he wasn’t outright denying the idea. The warm scent flooded the room and again Castiel felt the softest of pulls. Not towards sex but merely towards Dean. The urge to rub their faces and scent transfer was present. To mark Dean has family.

“God. This is fucked up. I’m your son-in-law, you can’t actually expect Inias to raise his siblings, that I’d just keep quiet and let him think they were his.”

“I don’t. Inias would be informed, and regardless, do you truly believe my son would be the one raising them?”

Dean rubbed his face, a nervous gesture he had, and he set the plate on the counter.

“I’m going to bed. I can’t deal with this shit.”

Castiel watched him go calmly and considered the plates left out. With a put upon huff, he finished cleaning up and then drifted to his study to finish his work for the evening. The smell followed him.

When a few hours had gone by he shut down his study and left it, heading upstairs to the bedrooms. He walked on his own without pause, knowing exactly where he was going.

“Go away,” Dean called when he knocked but Castiel opened the door anyway, refusing to let the omega shy away now.

Dean was on his bed, still fully dressed and glaring from a pillow. He was lying down but clearly had not slept. The warmth of his heat filled the room, a calming scent, and a gentle pull. Castiel had never spent a great deal of time around an omega before. It was strange that he didn’t want to ravish Dean, but rather feed him. He wanted the young man comfortable and content.

“Out,” Dean demanded and Castiel ignored him, entering the room more so he could wander it. While Inias had his own room still, he did sleep in Dean’s room when he was at the house. But it was so infrequently that his scent had never really transferred to the furniture in the room. It still remained Dean’s room alone. He read a surprising amount and had bookshelves stuffed with books. Fiction and nonfiction, an eclectic mix the suited him.    

“Man, just go away, I don’t want to hear any weird shit you have to say right now.”

Castiel drifted towards the bed, eyeing the length of Dean’s legs, the swell of his hips and dip of his waist. He had an arm covering his eyes but his mouth was visible, shaped sweetly and full. There was a soft dotting of freckles along his cheeks and a few more on his neck.

Castiel’s gaze got caught in the smooth skin if Dean’s neck. It was something basic and instinctual, the most vulnerable place on him offered up, even if Dean didn’t realize it. Castiel was surprised by how much he wanted to bury his face there, to rub his cheek and scent mark Dean.

It made his mouth water and Castiel reached out, running his fingers along the delicate column. Dean didn’t react immediately but he eventually dropped his arm away from his face, looking up at Castiel.

“This is so wrong,” he pointed out quietly to Castiel and he couldn’t argue that. Still though he put a knee on the bed and leaned over Dean, looming for a moment before pressing his mouth to Dean’s neck. The omega shivered then, a hand grabbing Castiel’s shirt and holding it tightly. For his protests, he still accepted Castiel immediately, letting him rub along his neck.

“I want you, I see no true reason to deny that,” Castiel breathed in Dean’s ear, nipping at his lobe lightly. He moved over Dean fully, putting a knee between the omega’s thighs and trapping one of Dean’s between his own.

“Let me get you a list,” Dean shot back, his tone too soft though, not carrying his usual air of snark. “You’re my father-in-law bears repeating.”

“Inias won’t care, we both know that,” Castiel replied, licking at Dean’s skin and place his teeth at the junction of Dean’s neck and shoulder. He bit down, slowly applying pressure until Dean squirmed and then Castiel licked over the indent, soothing the hurt.

“You’re old enough to be my father, hell I think you’re older than my actual father.”

There was a teasing note to his tone now and Castiel bit him again in retaliation. He simultaneously lifted Dean’s free thigh and ground the boy down on his own leg. Dean groaned out at the action and Castiel’s fingers went to work on the boy’s jeans.

“My age doesn’t affect my ability to have you, to see you with a child.”

That caused an unexpected reaction, Dean’s hip rolling as his face flushed red again. He avoided Castiel’s gaze, looking away as Castiel sat back and unbuttoned his own shirt. This would be the second time Dean had sex and Castiel would make sure it was done well.

“You like the idea of it? Does it please you to know I’m going to impregnate you?”

“Fuck, say ‘impregnate’ again and I’ll walk out, I swear I will.” He was deflecting, clearly caught Castiel noted as he pulled his shirt off and lifted Dean’s off of him as well. The omega sat up and let him take it. His jeans were opened so Castiel took the sides and slid them down, pulling Dean’s underwear so he was bare now.

Despite a red face, Dean didn’t shy away or hide his nudity. He sat on the bed watching Castiel quietly as he undressed. As an omega, Dean’s cock was a demure thing, a small size even when it was erect. His thighs were smeared with clear slick, his true excitement coming from his asshole. The scent of the heat changed then, it made Castiel’s mouth water but for something far base. He wanted to lick Dean clean and fuck him full. It had been a long time since Castiel had felt such a hearty lust.

Castiel cupped his dick, rubbing it along his palm and the boy jerked and sucked in an unsteady breath. Castiel worked his hand over him for a few strokes and then moved lower, sliding two fingers into Dean’s wet channel. His thighs parted a touch immediately and his breathing went heavy. His attitude disappeared as Dean chewed his lower lip and let Castiel finger him, looking raptured by the touch. It was endearing to see him react so strongly to such a simple thing. It reminded Castiel of Dean’s purity. His scent was still clean, there was a lingering reminder of their night together but it was weak enough that the alpha of that night couldn’t be detected. He was opened and slicked, taking Castiel’s fingers with more ease than the first time. His heat had him prepped for mating.

If Castiel took him again, if he continued to take him, Dean would eventual smell of him and vice versa, they would carry mating scents. It bothered Castiel little, few people would pick up on it and even fewer would care. Something in him liked the idea, wanted it even. Castiel wondered if it was the heat directing him or if was something more.

He pushed Dean back on the bed, guiding him to lie out on the sheets so Castiel could lick at him, tasting his warm skin and biting when the urge came. He sucked down Dean’s cock for a bit, running his tongue over the head of it to wring a moan from Dean.

Parting his thighs with his hands, he held him open as he licked at his hole, tongue pressing in a bit to get a mouthful of his slick. It had no true taste, just of Dean, which couldn’t be put into words, but it was alluring just like his scent. There was nothing to compare and contrast it, but it was undeniably Dean.

Castiel ate him out, working the boy over with his fingers and tongue until Dean was whimpering, thighs shivering as he rocked his hips. There was something delicious about having a partner broken just by his mouth, that he was giving Dean pleasure this way. He lingered and made sure Dean climaxed hard, his hips jerking as he bit his lips and clenched his eyes closed. Castiel watched him press into the bed and shiver as his muscles twitched. Dean relaxed into the bed with a whine, slumping and panting.

“Fuck, why are you so good at that,” he complained and Castiel pressed a smile into the boy’s thigh. He nipped the skin after to see him jump. “And so bitey, why with the biting?”

“Old instincts,” Castiel reminded him, licking his stomach, chest, and collar bone as he positioned himself over Dean. He sat back and took Dean’s thighs in his hands pulling him closer and into his lap, lining them up as he dragged him down the bed.

Dean’s face was flushed and his gaze locked on Castiel’s cock. It was aching to be inside Dean but Castiel spared a moment, rutting along Dean’s own omega dick a few times. He was much longer and thicker, the tip already dribbling come in his eagerness.

Dean stared down at them a bit, chewing his lip again. When he noticed Castiel watching him he huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes.

“Proud much?”

Castiel didn’t reply verbally but instead moved back to line them up, easing the head of his cock into Dean’s tight hole. It was lovely to watch, the ring of muscle slowly expanding as Castiel pressed in, the length of him disappearing into the omega.

Dean tensed up momentarily and so Castiel leaned down to bite at his chin. Just enough to make him start and glare. Distracted, Dean’s body relaxed again and Castiel pushed the last length of himself in.

There was no sense in waiting so Castiel began to rock back and forth, enjoying the pressure around his cock. Dean shifted under him, finding a comfortable position as his hands unsure fluttered around, touching Castiel’s knee and arm lightly.

Castiel took on of his hands and led him, placing it around his neck and the boy took hold, clamping tightly. Castiel busied himself with Dean’s neck once more, he licked at it over and over, fixating on the taste of it. His teeth left increasingly redder marks, Castiel wanted it to be obvious Dean had been taken even days after. There was no reason to deny the tiny possessive urge to he worked the skin over while he fucked into the omega. The pace steadily increased and then Castiel would shift angles, trying different methods and strokes so Dean could feel them all.

When he was buried deep and only thrusting shallowly Dean started to moan, hips rolling urgently and Castiel obliged, he moved faster but kept the angle.

Pulling his head back he watched Dean’s face, the omega was flushed and his eyes half lidded as he swallowed soft sounds. Castiel wanted to hear them and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before kissing him fully on the mouth. He opened their lips and swiped his tongue in deep. It was hard to kiss the boy as the moved but Castiel managed.

Dean’s fingers dug into Castiel’s skin, one arm still around his neck and the other clutching his forearm, his grip was painfully tight but Castiel found he liked it, he had always enjoyed rougher sex. With that in mind, he thrust harsher into Dean, putting more weight on the boy, crushing him into the bed.

Dean responded by coming.

He broke the kiss to whine out, head arched back as his hole clenched. His nail dug hard enough to draw blood and Castiel responded by biting Dean’s neck. He dug his teeth in and fucked into him, riding urgently as he hissed and came. Pressing in as deep as he could he enjoyed the bliss of his climax.

“Your first child,” he muttered to Dean who shivered in response.

After a long moment, Castiel shifted, sliding out and rolling off Dean, lying on his back beside him as he caught his breath.

Dean glanced over at him but didn’t say anything, that strange shyness showing again. So Castiel pulled a pillow down and got comfortable. Dean followed him and they settled together under the blanket. Castiel knew he should clean them up, go get a warm washcloth or something. But he felt good, relaxed and idle, which was rare for him. Usually, he was too caught up in responsibility and expectation to take the time to laze about. He didn’t know if it was Dean’s scent but Castiel felt boneless and indulgent.

Dean hesitantly turned to his side to face him, nudging closer so Castiel reached out, pulling the omega to curl on his side. He caressed Dean’s shoulder idly and listened to his breathing slow and even out as he fell asleep curled against Castiel. There was that same urge to rub against him, to transfer their scents. Castiel idly caressed Dean’s shoulder, slowly drifting to sleep.

As if a switch had been turned, Castiel found himself increasingly distracted by Dean.

Watching the way he walked or God forbid he bend over, Castiel felt annoyingly young again. The worse part was that Dean utterly encouraged it. He ducked his head at times, going sweetly shy, more so because it was so out of character for the normally brash boy. But when he flushed and chewed his lip Castiel had to follow him, trailing like a horny puppy. The heat scent lingered throughout the week and Castiel found himself managing to take Dean at least once. It was a dirty thing in him that had him do it all over the house rather than the bedroom. The scent of their sex would linger for months, reminders of what they had done. Of what Castiel had done to the willing omega.

 

“Our first child,” He muttered into Dean’s ear as he fucked him over the kitchen counter, feeling his climax rising. “One of many, I’m going to breed you up, full of children.”

 

“Come on, come on, fuck, come in me, knock me up,” Dean panted into Castiel’s neck as he fucked him in the front entryway. He held Dean against the wall, a tiny shelf under Dean’s ass, supporting him as the mirror on the wall slid off angle.

 

“Be a good boy, ask me,” Castiel growled, pounding up into Dean, the boy on top, riding him eagerly as Castiel sat back in his study chair. “Please,” Dean hissed, unashamed as he bounced himself. “Come on Cas, fucking come in me. Put a baby in me.”

Needless to say, Dean’s heat faded and the scent of pregnancy replaced it. 

"I'm fine Sammy, things have changed a bit... but I'm alright," Dean coaxed his brother. Castiel paused at the door as he walked down the hall. Dean kept close contact with his elder brother and called him often. But he didn't sound as excited as Castiel expected he would be.

"I've got this under control," Dean assured, rubbing his flat stomach and looking at it in the mirror. Castiel could just see him through a crack in the almost closed door. "No. Not Inias," he paused listening and Dean's gaze caught Castiel's. "No Sammy...it was the father-in-law, Castiel," he confessed, staring at Castiel as he said it. 

It didn't surprise Castiel that Dean would tell his sibling, there seemed to be no secrets between them. Later, Dean assured Castiel Sam would not speak a word of their secret and Castiel was willing to believe him.

 

The doctor congratulated Dean at the check up and made no comment that Castiel was the one in the office with Dean rather than Inias. No did he say a thing about the semen samples they had frozen from Inias.

Driving home was strangely quiet; Dean liked to fill the silence. But he sat still now, fingers idly tracing his flat stomach.

“What happens now?” He finally asked, looking out the window as the city went by. A bright afternoon with people everywhere.

“Pregnancy vitamins,” Castiel replied immediately, watching the road as he drove. “More rest, maternity clothing, healthier eating, regular check-ups. I’ll find books on the matter, see if an omega pregnancy is any different than a beta.”

Dean didn’t look satisfied, he frowned out the window as the world went by. While they were out in public Dean was in a dress shirt and slacks again. It was jarring how wrong he looked in them after months in his comfortable jeans and shirts.

“What about…I mean I’m pregnant now so,” Castiel glanced over at him, trying to read his expression and figure out what Dean was edging around.

“The whole point of it was for me to get knocked up right?”

Ah.

“The sex? The intention was pregnancy but as we both enjoy the activity I see no reason to stop. Hormones will fluctuate within you and you may find yourself wanting more sex than less.”

Dean watched him now, chewing his lip in that distracting way.

“Just like that?”

“Do you want to stop?”

“I dunno, we should shouldn’t we?”

“If you are basing this off morals, then we should have never in the first place. If your only intention was to get pregnant then there is no reason to continue. If you took enjoyment from it then there is no real reason to stop. The act is already done, the sin committed.”

“Man, not a drop of doubt huh?” Dean was still watching him and Castiel found it hard not to look back. But he kept his gaze on the road as they made their way home.

“Inias does not know you, much less love. I see no reason for guilt.”

“How about society in general? You fucking your son-in-law, a guy half your age.”

“Society had long stopped mattering for me Dean, I follow the rules placed on me by my family, it is them who find merit in observing society’s obligations and restrictions.”

“And your family?”

“It had always been about bloodlines, the fact that you have strayed will not matter because it is with me you have had a child.”

“Really?”

“Truly. My aunt has been disloyal to her husband for over twenty years. But because it is with my uncle and her husband’s brother, no one has protested.”

“God your family is fucked up,” Dean breathed shaking his head and sitting back in his seat. “What about your uncle, does he know she did that?”

“I would say he actively encourages it, less work on his part.”

“So fucked up.”

 

When Meg was pregnant with Inias, Castiel had been excited about their first born. He had thought many siblings would follow his son at that point. Castiel had read up on pregnancy and done his best to support his wife through her time. For Meg, pregnancy had been unpleasant to say the least, her morning sickness had been terrible and left her constantly nauseous. She had given up smoking while carrying Inias which left her anxious and moody, coupled with her hormones that had led to many fights over nothing between them. When they had divorced she had told Castiel that by far the worse part of her pregnancy had been him, constantly looming over her, touching her stomach and wanting her weight and blood temperature. He had unintentionally in his excitement, made her feel like an experiment rather than a mother to be.

All of this weighed heavily on his mind as Dean’s pregnancy progressed. Castiel struggled to remain a polite distance while still making it know he was there should Dean need anything.

They still slept together, both in the sense of having sex and actually sleeping in the same bed. Dean would likely not admit it, but he did like a good cuddle now and then and Castiel would never turn down a chance to scent mark the omega. When he was sleeping Castiel would touch his stomach, trying to guess the changes in size as his fingers walked along the warm skin. He never tried such things when Dean was awake.

But Castiel also underestimated Dean and his ability to observe and read Castiel.

Because one night while his hand cupped the slight swell of Dean’s stomach the omega put his hand over his own.

“You know you don’t have to wait until I’m asleep to prod,” Dean pointed out, his eyes still closed and face slack with sleep. Little faker.

“I noticed you’ve been getting copies of my check ups sent to yourself, why the hell do you want to know my blood pressure and shit? I thought this was just about knowing but when your grandma visited yesterday she said you were all fixated when Inias was carried.”

Dean cracked an eye to peer at Castiel, more curious than anything else.

“I regret that you get on so well with her, it’s disconcerting that she favors you and often sends me away to talk privately with you.”

Dean snorted a laugh, pressing his face into Castiel’s shoulder. He doesn’t seem to realize he’s rubbing his cheek to Castiel’s bare skin idly. It’s a habit Castiel has been carefully cultivating. He never wears shirts to bed, always preferring Dean pressed up to his skin.

“She mostly just talks about babies and shit. I think she knows you’re the actual father too, she never talks about Inias, just you, like you were the dad. It could be because you’re around more but I don’t think that’s it.”

“Few things get by her,” Castiel admitted, absently rubbing Dean’s stomach. “She is the matriarch of this family.”

“I’m surprised no one seems to mind, usually it’s an alpha male who leads and she’s an omega female. Not that it’s bad, I think it’s awesome really, but still a little odd.”

Castiel didn’t comment but he realized that ultimately Dean would have to know. Sometimes human mates were never told when it was the best choice, but for Dean, not knowing would only cause problems. Because eventually, Dean himself would catch on, he was too observant to miss it as the years went by.

“But anyway, you can touch my stomach you know. You’re one of the few people who are allowed to do so without asking. If your aunts fondle me one more time I’m gonna lose it. But you can. If you want to know all the medical junk just get printouts when we go in instead of secret e-mails and junk. You’re allowed to be a part of this pregnancy, messed up as that it. You’re still…you know, the dad.”

Castiel couldn’t fight the warmth spilling in his chest. Dean’s hand kept his own pinned gently to Dean’s stomach. Idly rubbing small circles over their child.

“I find pregnancy fascinating and knowing each detail that I can is relaxing to me. I like seeing the progression in vivid details,” he admitted.

“Thus you measure my stomach when you think I’m asleep?”

Castiel felt a moment of embarrassment but didn’t shy away from the fact that it was the truth. Dean chuckled, watching him with more amusement than anything else.

“Go get your measure tape then, you know you want to.”

“Inias’ mother found it too much,” Castiel forced out and Dean blinked at him. He studied Castiel’s face for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t. Knock yourself out. If you do anything I don’t want I’ll tell you to screw off.”

Afterward Castiel tried to restrain himself but Dean’s words had soaked in and he began to fixate on Dean’s pregnant body.

The omega bore it all with a lazy attitude. Sometimes he asked why Castiel wanted urine samples and other times he just shrugged and let him measure Dean’s fingernail growth.

Unlike Meg, Dean never seemed bothered, never irritated by the tests. If anything, he seemed to genuinely enjoy Castiel touching him, rubbing his belly, focused on him and their child. At any point, Castiel could reach out and cup his stomach and Dean never minded. Sometimes he even came looking for Castiel, taking his hand and placing it on his stomach so he could feel a movement. Castiel’s work efficiency plummeted but he could vividly recall the sensation of his unborn child kicking, squirming around inside Dean. It was by far a vastly superior use of his time.

 

Inias had visited once in the three months that the baby had been announced. He attended the family baby shower, smiled in all the right places and then left the same night. Dean genuinely seemed unbothered by it, more interested in the gifts they had received.

“A crystal rattle. Seriously?” He waved the thing as Castiel, the stones inside delicately tinging against the sides. “How is this a good idea?”

“For show mainly.”

Dean snorted and poked a solid oak rocker that was at least a century old.

“We are not putting an infant in this. It looks like something from a House on the Prairie episode. A coyote might steal our kid.”

Castiel watched the omega examining all the gifts he had been delighted to receive. During the shower, he had played the polite and grateful role well. It seemed only fair to let him be critical when it was only them.

“The majority of it will be re-gifted, given to other family members as they announce their pregnancies,” Castiel explained. “That rattle was given to me for Inias I believe.”

“Seriously? What’s the point then?”

“A celebration, a shower of gifts of value, sharing our wealth and what not, it was more for you than anything. To welcome you into our family. You’re going to have a child from our line Dean. I mean you are a part of us forever.”

Dean blinked at him, looking over the gifts again with a new light.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that.”

“No one gave you reason too. My family is loud and bright, callous and ridiculous at times. But above all, we are a family.” Castiel walked over to Dean, crossing the study to stand behind Dean as he looked at the table laden with gifts. “Out family is everything to us.”

“That’s…really awesome actually. Me and my brothers are like that too. But gifts weren’t really necessary.”

“As long as it stays within the family, no one really cares who has these things.”

“You have such a weird family,” Dean huffed, but his tone was laced with affection. Castiel watched him rattle the baby toy and decided to not inform him that the crystal was actually a diamond. The rattle was worth more than the house they stood in.

Literal millions of dollars were laid out before them, it was a tradition of the family to present treasure to those of the family bearing children. A reward for continuing their bloodline. It was also a show of trust and expectancy. By giving Dean some of the family’s oldest possessions, it was various family members saying they were certain Dean would stay with them, that he would raise many of their children. Castiel imagined that when his grandmother gave that rattle to Dean more than a few family members were surprised. No one had granted Meg anything beyond trinkets. It had been a sign of the issues within their marriage already showing. Castiel wasn’t sure what to think that so many of his family members were certain of Dean already. They visited sparsely before and now more consistently with the pregnancy, Dean played the polite host and was charming but it was his odd friendship with Castiel’s grandmother that had everyone seeking to know him.  

It was also a jab at Castiel as well when Dean opened the diamond rattle, the way his grandmother had fixed him with a look. She knew certainly that he had sired Dean’s child and she approved of it, wanted more of it certainly. She had told him she had thought his days of having children were done and it was clear she was pleased to be proven wrong.

“I do like him,” she offered when she left, patting Castiel’s arm. “Take care of this one, he’s a vast improvement.”

Castiel supposed it was a good sign. His family hadn’t liked Meg and not long after their marriage she had left. Castiel’s love for her had been too overwhelming for her to handle. He wondered if his grandmother’s approval signaled that Dean would be more accepting should Castiel develop romantic affection for him.

If he didn’t already.

Castiel watched the omega sleep, curled up with Castiel and content. Dean didn’t seem weary or tense around him. He took his pregnancy with a positive attitude, even when he was cursing a blue streak over the toilet or peeing every hour. When his feet grew sore he demanded Castiel rub them for ‘getting him in this mess’. He never spoke of any true regrets over the baby, rubbing his growing stomach affectionately and talking to the unborn child when he was alone and though Castiel wouldn’t hear.

Beyond the pregnancy though, Dean seemed bright on his own, a breath of fresh air and change from what Castiel expected. He was far from the ideal omega mate but he was so uniquely himself. Castiel caught himself watching Dean, the way he smiled and moved, waving a spoon absently as he read a cookbook. The boy liked learning, he accepted evening classes on parenting, knitting, and engineering bizarrely. True to his word, Castiel sent a bodyguard along with Dean under the guise of a chaperon. He chose a younger male omega who worked to get along with Dean and make his presence more easy. He practiced knitting with him even. Benny was polite and easygoing and quickly became a genuine friend to Dean.

Castiel immediately wants to come between them, but he reserved himself. Dean was allowed friendships he reminded himself sternly. It was Castiel’s child in his belly either way and when he could he would put another inside the omega.

Still he took a new sort of pleasure in making Dean climax multiple times during sex.

“God, you have got something to prove huh?” Dean teased him one night, sweaty from sex and still panting a touch.

Castiel made an idle sound, running slick soaked fingers over Dean’s belly lazily.

“If having Benny over for dinner gets me that sort of effort maybe I should have a sleep over.”

Growling a touch in mocking, Castiel sat up to loom over Dean, eyes narrowed at his grin before he shoved his face in Dean’s neck and bit at his skin.

“Bastard, possessive bastard,” Dean laughed, not once sounding bothered by it.

 

During mid-pregnancy, they went in for a check-up and the baby’s gender was announced.

“A boy, too early for secondary gender but certainly a boy,” the technician proclaimed with a smile.

Dean grinned and watched the ultrasound, listening to the sure steady beat of the baby’s heart.

“There does seem to be a bit of an anomaly, though,” she added with a frown, moving the wand around Dean’s stomach and peering at the picture.

Castiel felt himself go very still, narrow his gaze and locking on the woman as she examined the imagery.

“What is it?” Dean pressed with an instant anxiety.

“I’m not sure, the baby is perfectly healthy but it looks like the sac that he’s in is denser than it should be. Nothing to cause a great concern, but we’ll check it.”

Castiel peered at the picture, watching the woman trace out the unexpected lines.

“A copy of the image please,” he told her and his tone came colder than he intended. Dean’s fingers touched his thigh and Castiel made himself relax. “We can start going to my families specialist, they can perform ultrasounds and will be better educated to any complications that may arise.”

Dean frowned at him, keen gaze reading as he slowly nodded his head.

 

Afterward, Castiel wasn’t surprised when Dean prodded. He wandered into Castiel’s study idly, poking at books on the shelf.

“Why didn’t we go to this family specialist right away?”

“Because he works with complications, not the norm. If the pregnancy had gone smoothly we would have left him be, he works with many people in the city. But if something is wrong I would prefer he deals with it.”

Dean hummed in reply, drifting over to flip the folder on Castiel’s desk open so he could peer at the ultrasound images.

“What could it be?”

“I’m certain it is nothing serious and if it is, our doctor will deal with it.”

Dean eyed the picture for a long moment and the closed the folder. He stepped back to leave and then hesitated, glancing at Castiel inquiringly.

“You would tell me, right? If something was wrong and there was something that needed to be done or anything like that.”

Castiel paused and looked up at Dean, keenly aware that the omega was showing his hand a touch, suggesting that he knew more than he had ever let on, suggesting that he wasn’t against the idea.

“Of course, I would. I will do everything to ensure you and this child are safe. If push comes to shove, you can always try again.”

Dean immediately wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Fuck, you’re bad at comforting.”

He turned away and walked from the room, dialing his cell phone.

“Sammy, where’s Adam, I need medical reassurance and everyone here is terrible at it,” he told his brother and Castiel left him to it. Dean called his brothers on a weekly and sometimes daily basis. They would come visit closer to the due date but for now, both younger boys were focused on their studies and determined to get into the best schools they could now that Dean could pay for it.

Castiel eyed the folder on his desk for a long moment, listening to Dean take comfort from his brother that a healthy baby was key and everything else could be worked around. Feeling his tension mounting Castiel sent an e-mail to his grandmother, asking to meet her the next day.

 

“It’s an egg,” she announced, peering at the photo with his glasses. Castiel's sisters Anna and Hestiel were both present as well, all of them staring at the ultrasound image intently across the small table.

They were in his grandmother’s garden, sitting at a delicate round table with tea and biscuits. It reminded Castiel of England, the cut of the cloth and the patterns of the china, but then his grandmother had always favored the UK. Her face was usually a stern mask but now her eyes were alight and a small smile was pulling on her mouth. It was by far the most genuine emotion Castiel had seen on her face in a very long time.

“An egg as in…an egg?” Anna prodded when their family matriarch didn’t continue. She spared Anna an annoyed look, slipping back to her cutting self.

“I was so focused on his father’s line I never thought to look into his mothers. He must be kin.”

Castiel blinked at that.

Of all the scenarios he had come up with, Dean being kin was nowhere on the scope of thoughts. Nothing about Dean had ever suggested he was like them. The typical possessiveness and greed, the sloth and aggression, none of this applied to Dean.

“Of all the omega’s in the world, you managed to find one of our own lost children,” his grandmother directed at him and both of his sisters fixed him with speculative looks.

“You should meet Uriel’s intended, see how you feel about her,” Hester requested and Castiel wanted to cringe away from matchmaking. He had never done so for before but with his grandmother looking at him as she was, he felt it would quickly become a common thing for him.

“What should be done?” He pressed, trying to get the conversation back on track. His grandmother peered at the image again.

“Inias must divorce him, immediately.”

Both of his sisters blinked at that unexpected command.

“You will marry him, no contracts that end within a handful or years either, bind him to you permanently. Sire as many children as you can and raise them. Keep him happy as well, he is a lost son.”

Castiel frowned at the command, turning the thoughts over in his head.

“What is he wished freedom? In a decade or so he may want a new mate,” Castiel pointed out and he received a scathing look for it.

“Open your eyes, you’ve been granted a rare gift. A pure kin has chosen you, has decided to have a family with you. That boy is head over heel in love with you and you would be an utter fool to let that pass you by. It only took me a month to see you would suit him better, I sent Inias away and he was glad for it. Without him, Dean bonded to you far truer than he ever would have with your son.”

Castiel hadn't known that, but it wasn't surprising at all that his grandmother had manipulated them so easily. 

Anna was texting on her phone, no doubt informing the family of this drama, that Castiel had found a lost kin and was sleeping with his son’s husband.

“Take him to our doctor, I’ll set an appointment for next week. When he goes he will know the truth.”

“How do you expect me to tell him such a thing?” Castiel replied a touch too sharply, the three women across from him fixed him with deadly looks and he felt himself sit back a touch, meek.

“Tell him the truth. I’ll visit you next week and explain what you cannot. Either way, when he goes to his appointment he will be aware of the gift he carries.”

 

A child born from an egg had not occurred in many decades. The family would gather around the child, they would spoil the little one rotten no doubt. Any of Dean’s children would be held high in the family now.

“Hey, you took off this morning early,” Dean greeted him when he arrived home. The omega was in the kitchen preparing another pasta dish with cuts of chicken sitting on the counter waiting to be cooked and added.

“I went to see my grandmother,” Castiel told him, pulling out a chair and trying to think of a time and place to inform Dean of the world around him.

“You needed the ultrasound photo for that?” Dean commented lightly, his back to Castiel as he turned and picked up a large knife to cut the chicken. There should be time and consideration but Castiel was never good at those things, he was blunt and had little time for waiting. He watched Dean work, slicing the meat with practiced ease. Dean had always been very good with his hands, more so with knives. If Castiel were more suspicious he might even think Dean was trained beyond cooking. But the omega had never done anything to suggest otherwise, he was merely someone pulled into this family for trying to help his own. Castiel trusted him. He trusted Dean with the truth. 

“She would know what it was, I had thought.”

“Did she?” Dean pressed, still facing away.

“She did.”

Dean paused in his motions before carefully resuming them. He turned the burner off and stained the pasta, he put the chicken on to cook before coming to sit at the table with Castiel.

“So, what is it?”

“An…egg.”

“A egg.”

“Yes.”

“The baby is in an egg.”

“Yes.”

Dean frowned at the floor, chewing his lip. “Is that a… normal thing?”

Castiel watched him carefully, searching for any sign of panic but Dean just seemed tired.

“It's rare, unexpected.”

“Unhealthy?”

“No. If anything it’s the opposite, the child had an extra layer of protection around it, he will be born without issue no doubt.”

“But it’s rare. This is because of you somehow?” Dean edged around the words, hesitation showing as he skirted around asking outright.

“It’s because of you actually.”

That caught Dean off guard, a frown pulling at his mouth. “Me? My father’s blood line?”

Castiel shook his head in negative.

“Your mothers. My grandmother is certain you are… a lost kin.”

“Kin? Like related to you?”

“Distantly, but with many generations between us,” Castiel explained and Dean sat back in his chair.

“But I’ve never… I mean protection seals don’t react to me.”

Castiel pointedly looked at the seals over the kitchen door, they were everywhere in the house, the normal standard. “They are not meant to, they react to demons and creatures with evil intent.”

“Huh,” Dean looked at the seal over the door as well, staring at it for a long moment before running his face with his hands. “What about medicals? Hospitals never noticed anything?”

“Our kind are made to be hidden, our bodies matched perfectly with what is normal.”

“Like a chameleon?”

“Yes, there is a similarity,” Castiel admitted with a tip of his head. Dean seemed oddly calm, taking in something life changing with a touch of a frown and an eye still on dinner cooking, the chicken in the pan.

“So I’m pregnant with something… not entirely human and it’s more so because I’m not entirely human myself?”

Castiel sighed, sitting back in his own chair and racking his thoughts for the best explanation.

“Everything you know about monsters or the unnatural needs to be disregarded. Understand that no one in my family is a cold blooded killer out to cause chaos and mayhem.”

“What do they want then?” Dean asked and Castiel could sense his answer was important, he mustn’t mess it up.

“Family. We have wealth, we have security. Our kin is dying out though, as with many of the old species. We’ve been whittled down to a mere four hundred and thirty-one.”

“So babies and then the world.”

“Dean we’ve already taken it.”

That made him sit up sharply, gaze going cold for the first time. Castiel sat forward and hastened to explain.

“Centuries ago those different, those labeled monster were being hunted. Humans numbers were increasing steadily. For all our power, they were procreating at a ridiculous rate. Common sense showed that they couldn’t be stopped, humans would eventually spread and flourish. Most other species struggled in that procreating was hard, some species couldn’t at all and others were so inbred that they could only have children that were born wrong.”

“Where did you fall?”

“My kin fell under both. Our numbers were always low and the more we inbred the more children stopped coming. Eventually, we lost the ability to have pure children amongst our kind.”

Dean narrowed his eyes again, peering at Castiel. “So humans then?”

“Yes. Many of the races turned to humans, they mated them, fell in love with them, they raised their families with them. Those that refused died out and those that embraced humanity learned to hide their natures or find human mates that would accept them.”

“How many? Are we talking a few hundred here and there or something bigger?”

“Roughly half the human population is in fact, not human.”

“Jesus.” Dean sat back in his chair and dropped his face into his hands, finally looking shocked. “I always suspected something like this, but never that huge.”

“We don’t want to kill or harm anyone, we just want to live. They get up and go to work like a human, come home and watch TV like one, they follow the laws of their countries and live their lives peacefully, they are essentially humans.” Castiel pointed out, trying to make sure that Dean understood there was no actual danger.

“Just with more claws and teeth?”

“No.”

“No?” Dean blinked, raising his brows skeptically. Castiel reached out his hand, offering it to the omega who frowned at it. Until that moment, Castiel hadn’t realized how much he needed Dean to accept this, to accept him. He wanted this boy in his life, he wanted a family with him, years together. Without meaning to, Castiel had become attached.

Dean frowned at his fingers for a long drawn out moment and then reached carefully out, settling his hand over Castiel’s. His fingers traced Castiel’s palm, feeling the grooves and dips of his skin. He rubbed the rounded soft tips of his fingers softly, exploring and finding nothing unusual.

“This is me, Dean, there is no secret form or different body. My mother was human, my grandfather was human, I’ve been mixed with human blood for so long that I am essentially human.”

“No differences at all?”

Castiel weighed the options and decided on the truth, Dean deserved that. “My greed is higher, my possessiveness, my gluttony. I’ll live a long life, into my early hundreds. My senses of smell and hearing are a bit sharper, my tolerance to heat higher.”

“Dude, sounds like a dragon.”

Castiel didn’t dispute the claim and Dean’s eyebrows rose high.

“Wait, my mom was a dragon’s kid?”

“When we started mating with humans, some tried to breed as many as they could, they laid with as many women and omegas as possible. Most children were found, very few were not claimed but in the chaos of the age, a handful was lost.”

“My mom’s ancestors were one. They never knew did they?”

“Not likely.”

Dean frowned, hands idly cupping his belly and rubbing over the swell.

“So if you’re basically human, and I’m basically human. How can this kid be in an egg?”

“The lines were so interbred that kin could not procreate with kin. Because you were outside the line, your blood is unique. You’ve conceived with another kin. The child will be like us but also a return in a sense, more true to a pure kin.”

“Greedy and lazily? He won’t be scaly?”

Castiel huffed and shook his head. “No. Those days are long gone.”

“Huh.” Dean turned his head to the kitchen frowning at the pasta sitting there and the chicken sizzling. He pushed up from his chair, using the table for balance as he stood. Drifting back to the island, he began preparing dinner again, a soft frown on his face while his gaze was distant and deep in thought.

Castiel thought he should give him room, but it would be foolish to leave him after telling Dean such things. So he sat quietly as Dean worked. Offers to help were refused and so he ended up working on his laptop at the dinner table, checking his messages and arranging future appointments, minor things to make it seem as if he wasn’t just there to watch Dean.

“Is there a chance you’re all nuts?” Dean suddenly asked, pausing in his task and watching Castiel curiously.

Castiel smiled in reply. “Perhaps. It could be a possibility.”

“And yet I don’t think so. I’ve been kinda expecting this actually.”

“I had thought you had some inkling.”

“Yeah, little things, the way you never get hurt, how absolutely precise your work is, the way your family is, the weird passing of priceless things for the shower but then you lock everything up in a vault. An actual vault.”

“Kin would steal things, the younger ones have no respect.”

“Sure, not at all crazy possessiveness at all.”

Castiel glared but held his tongue, he watched Dean finish dinner and serve it, the two of them eating quietly.

He expected more questions but Dean seemed content, for now, watching Castiel at times but without any new found fear or suspicion.

Afterward, Castiel followed Dean up to bed, carefully but stubbornly trailing behind as he watched Dean strip and slip into the bed.

After a pause Dean sighed, giving up the game he shoved the covers down and motioned for Castiel to get in with him.

Castiel stripped and slipped in with him quickly, edging closer until the omega finally pushed them together impatiently. The best thing to do would be to give Dean time but Castiel had no patience for it. He wanted Dean close and despite the idea that he might be smothering, he couldn’t help but cling.

“I knew I would stay with you in the end. I figured as long as you don’t like to eat babies and had terrible plans for this one,” Dean admitted as he rubbed his belly. “I thought why not? There are worse things. Humans can be monster themselves.”

“They can.” Castiel agreed quietly, pressing his face to Dean’s neck and finding his scent comforting, a mix of Dean and pregnancy, the linger of Castiel’s own scent mingling. “Children are treasured Dean, if you wanted to leave me my grandmother would help you, I wouldn’t have the right to deny you. Your child, even if you have only this one, would be held high in the family.”

“As long as they eventually married in and had babies?”

“I doubt they would even be demanded that. This child with be spoiled and loved, all the things they want in life they will be granted.”

“Sound like a healthy way to raise a kid.”

“Then you will have to ensure they grow up humble.”

“…we will.”

“Yes, of course,” Castiel corrected, reassuring himself with Dean’s words and soft scent.

 

It was a challenge to allow Dean space, every instinct in Castiel was demanding he stalk him, watching him and refuse let him from his sight. But it would be counter-productive in the end, scaring Dean would not help. So Castiel forced himself to stay to his habits, working in his study for most of the day and emerging in the evening for dinner. The cook had returned and the meal was ready, Dean meandering from upstairs with sleep tousled hair.

“Are you feeling tired?” Castiel worried and Dean shook his head.

“Nothing to worry about, had lots of thinking to do and I figured resting would be the best thing for this one,” he rubbed his belly absently and settled at the table. While Dean allowed the cook to work some days he still refused straight out to be served, even in his pregnancy. So the meal was set on the table and they helped themselves as they pleased.

“An appointment had been made with the family doctor, this Friday,” Castiel mentioned and Dean nodded his head.

“My grandmother would also like to meet with you, to answer any questions you might have,” he added and once more Dean gave a distant nod.

“Do you need anything? Are you feeling alright?” He pressed, reminding himself to be careful, to hold back. Dean glanced over at him and seemed to read an edge of his hidden desperation. He offered a smile and nodded.

“It’s a lot to take in, I’m just trying to sort it all.”

“You’re doing very well,” Castiel hurried to tell him. “Not many people take it this well.”

Dean shrugged. “I’m from a hunter family, I always knew monsters were the real deal and all that. Sammy always figured they lived among people as well. He’s got an entire theory on it.”

“Eventually, my grandmother will contact him, lost kin are precious.”

“I figured. I called him already, talked about it. He was half freaking out and half excited as shit about it. He wants to come longer now, after the kid comes, wants to learn and all that.”

Castiel nodded his head, it would be the best attitude to have, if Sam was willing to listen, there was no doubt that the family would lure him in. Dean wouldn’t have to pay his education, the family would likely give him thousands on the spot to create good will.

“The baby…” Dean trailed off and then huffed a breath. “It’s not gonna like need time in the egg after it’s born or anything?”

Castiel shook his head and then paused, frowning. He didn’t actually know that for certain. Castiel had never seen a child in an egg in infancy, he knew only of a few great uncles that had been egg born.

“A good question for my grandmother.”

 

It was the morning of his grandmother’s visit, barely an hour before, when Inias came home abruptly.

Dean was on the small couch Castiel had placed in his study exclusively for Dean to sit on, he needed to rest more. A clear sign of that was his sore, visibly swollen, feet. Castiel had taken to warming a tea towel and the rubbing each foot down, slowly massaging as he went. He had learned the technique back when Meg had carried Inias, but she had never wanted it.

Dean demanded it on a daily basis.

He was laid out on the couch with his calves and feet on Castiel’s lap. When he managed to hit a sore spot Dean would inhale sharply and then exhale with a sigh as Castiel tried to sooth the hurt.

Inias made a commotion at the front door but Dean didn’t seem to hear him, eyes closed with an arm thrown over them to block the sunlight.

Castiel considered moving but decided to remain where he was. It was overdue to speak to Inias on the matter.

Now it was obvious to Castiel, that his intentions had long shifted into something far more selfish than he had pretended they were. Certainly, the first time he had touched Dean, the wedding night, Castiel had been more worried about ensuring his son’s responsibilities were fulfilled. But even then, the sex had become about Dean, about helping him enjoy his first sexual experience. From there a relationship had grown between them. It didn’t take long for Dean to realize that Inias would be constantly leaving and he had turned to Castiel instead. It had been about company more than anything, someone to talk to, the only other person in the house on a daily basis. Castiel had helped that along as well, he had stayed home more than he ever did before, skipping meeting he didn’t truly need to attend and letting his translations slow as his days were filled with conversation with Dean.  

Looking back, Castiel could see that he was lonesome as well, he had quickly shifted his life around to accommodate Dean, to fit him in. Castiel would leave his study and wander the house when Dean didn’t visit, he sought the omega out just as often as Dean looked for him.

When he had decided to be the one to impregnate Dean, Castiel could see now that it had been wholly selfish. Dean was an interesting, stubborn, loving, intriguing soul and Castiel wanted a link to him. He wanted more than to be simply a grandparent, even back then, Castiel was bit in love with the omega.

Once they began having sex it only developed passed infatuation into something more solid. As they grew closer the plans changed all over again and Castiel slowly realized he would need to keep Dean for himself. That to do anything else would simply not be enough.

Inias needed to understand that Castiel was taking Dean.

For all the obviousness of their relationship, Inias looked a touch surprised when he walked in and saw them. Castiel gave a nod in greeting, not pausing in rubbing Dean’s feet.

Inias stood at the door, looking unsure of what he should do and Castiel left him to decide. For too long he had babied Inias, coddled him passed what was healthy and into what would hinder him. With a new child on the way, Castiel realized he needed to step back with Inias. It was time for the boy to make his own choices. More importantly, it was time for Inias to stop his partying, to drink less. Dean's words from months ago had burrowed into Castiel's brain, making him worry. Did his son have a true drinking problem? 

“Oh, hey,” Dean blinked, noticing Inias finally. For his obvious embarrassment at their position, Dean made no move to remove his feet so Castiel kept working.

“What are you doing back? You usually let us know when you’re swinging by.”

Inias frowned, looking at the floor and shifting his weight uncomfortably. “Grandmother called, told me to come home and sort the mess out, I’m not sure what she was talking about.”

“You will be getting a divorce, grandmother has decreed,” Castiel explained and both younger men startled at the news.

“What? Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean cut in, his tone hurt as he sat up and pulled away from Castiel, watching him intently.

“I was not sure how to suggest it. But it is clearly for the best. You do not belong with Inias,” Castiel explained and he could see a flicker of understanding come into Dean’s gaze, a soft hope lighting there.

“But the baby,” Inias brought up, looking at Dean’s pregnant belly with a mixture of uncertainty and his own hope. A hope to be free, but an awareness of his responsibilities.

“The child is not yours and thus not your concern.”

Inias looked shocked for a moment and then Castiel watched a look of great relief pass his son’s face. It was for the best then. Inias was not ready to be a parent, even if only in name.

“Dean has been unfaithful so you want him and the child to leave?” Inias incorrectly assumed.

Dean went stiff beside Castiel, as if some part of him was worried about the ridiculous statement.

“Dean will divorce you so that I can pursue, court, and marry him myself.” Castiel calmly announced, glancing at Dean for approval before looking back at his son.

“The child is mine,” he added for good measure.

“You… You two are,” Inias leaned back looking confused as he gawked at them. Dean couldn’t get up off the couch without help so when he sat forwards Castiel automatically moved to help him, offering an arm which Dean took. He eased himself from the couch and looked at Inias with worry.

“I’m sorry, I really am. This wasn’t my intention or anything. But… you were never here. It was just us alone here all the time and… it just happened.” Dean gave a small shrug. He did look genuinely apologetic but at the same time, nothing about him suggested anything would change.  

“You’re fucking my husband?” Inias choked out finally, anger seeping into his gaze as he looked to Castiel.

“Someone had to,” he replied sharply and the young man flinched back. “You didn’t want to be married, I didn’t choose that for you, our family did. But you choose to leave Dean here, to not even try to know him. That is your loss.”

“And your gain apparently.”

“Apparently.”

Inias stared for a moment, looking hurt and angered before he jerked away and left, the door slamming shut.

“That went well,” Dean muttered sarcastically.

“It went fine. Exactly what I expected. He’ll run to his uncle’s home and cool down. I've asked my brother to begin talking about a rehab program with Inias. By the time the baby is born he will be fine, happy to meet his sibling and hopefully on his way to recovery.”

“If you think,” Dean huffed, not sure but willing to follow Castiel’s lead in the matter.

 

Castiel requested his grandmother visit another day, it was a very rare request, few dared to make it, but Dean was clearly worn out after Inias. While he enjoyed Castiel’s grandmother visiting, it took a lot out of him. The last thing Castiel wanted was to push Dean too much. Not this far into the pregnancy.

In an even rarer display, his grandmother agreed without complaint or punishment. Dean’s heritage truly was a boon.

 

“So you want to marry me?” Dean brought up after when the day was over and they were getting ready for bed. Dean wore loose pants and no top, his belly on display as he slid into the bed carefully.

“That was the end goal,” Castiel agreed.

“Pursue, court and marry me, even.”

Castiel nodded his head again, stepping from his pants. Dean was as laid down as someone as pregnant as he was could be, propped up by pillows on every side.

“I thought you would like to date perhaps, experience what you did not get to the first time.”

Dean smirked and chuckled at bit at him. “That’s cute. But honestly, let's just call all this leading up the dating.”

“I’ll go find a suitable ring tomorrow then,” Castiel agreed easily, sliding into the bed and pushing close to the omega.

Dean didn’t reply out loud but he twisted the ring on his finger, Inias’ ring that Castiel had selected. It didn’t suit Dean at all, too outlandish with a row of diamonds set in the center, and two bands merging into one with gaps between them. It got caught on things when he worked in the kitchen so he usually took it off. Something more simple would be better. No stones or complicated designs. Perhaps a subtle engraving along the middle of a gold band.

Castiel took Dean’s hand and he let him, watching Castiel slip the ring off and press a kiss to his bare finger.

“Tomorrow.”

 

Labor, has it turns out, is not an exaggerated event.

Castiel hadn’t been there when Meg began hers, he had been at work, pulled from the office to meet her at the hospital. By then she had been heavily medicated and asked that he not be in the room for the delivery, preferring to be alone. By then they had both known that their marriage was not going to last. It wasn’t long after Inias’ birth before Meg signed full custody to Castiel and who in turn signed the divorce papers that let her leave with a hefty sum of his money.

Five years after that Castiel learned Meg had died in a car accident. The chances of it being a true accident and not his grandmother’s manipulation were little to none. Once someone entered their family, they did not leave it. Too many secrets and the dangers of those secrets demanded a permanent silence, even if Meg never knew the full truth.

Either way, despite having a son, Castiel hadn’t experienced labor or birth.

One moment Dean was fine, laid out on his couch in Castiel’s study, reading lazily in the sun while Castiel watched him while feigning doing work.

It seemed like a heartbeat and everything blinked slow when Dean frowned and then sat up abruptly.

After a week of being on edge with the baby due at any moment, Castiel immediately told himself it was nothing, Dean was just shifting to get comfortable or the like.

But then he looked at Castiel, eyes wide and terrified.

His grandmother had assigned a driver to them for the last few weeks. Her foresight was grating but in the moment appreciated as Castiel couldn’t look away from Dean, much less drive. They curled up in the backseat, Castiel pressing close to Dean’s one side, clutching his hand as Dean hissed. His eyes were clenched tight in pain, a bead of sweat running down his brow and his stomach trembled.

“Fuck, fuck, Jesus fuck,” Dean swore viciously, gritting his teeth as they drove.

“It will be ok, It will be fine,” Castiel tried and received a dark look for it. But then Dean slumped against him and nodded his head in agreement.

“I know, still hurts like fuck,” he shot back and gritted his teeth through another contraction.

For the pain of it, the labor was blessedly short. Dean’s contracts went quickly and they were barely in the delivery room before Dean was pushing to give birth. He clawed at Castiel’s arm, gouging into his skin with his nails as he screamed. Castiel would later look at the scars fondly, a memento of Dean’s strength and power as he brought their first child into the world.

Sweat poured off him as he snarled, looking vicious and glorious in his agony.

The baby came with a push, two pushes, and finally delivered as Dean slumped into the bed. The specialized doctor and nurses didn’t bat an eye at the egg; taking it over to a prepared table and cutting it open cleanly. The baby came forth, twitching and wake up slowly, taking his first breaths as he squirmed and then began a great wail.

“Gimmie,” Dean called out, eyes locked on their child. The nurse cleaned and swaddled the baby before bringing him over to them.

He looked fine, a healthy normal baby and Dean pressed the infant close to his body, cradling him as they both stared.

Dean was crying and Castiel for his age and maturity could feel his own eyes mist over. His second born child, he had just watched his son come into the world.

"I never..." Dean's voice was hoarse from shouting and uncharacteristically emotional. "I always thought having a kid wasn't a big deal, never took to kids," he confessed softly, staring down at their son.

"I thought I would be distant," he whispered. "I was so wrong, God I was so wrong. Hello baby," he cooed, looking at their first born with unending love of a parent. "Welcome to the show."

 

The family was waiting, all eager and genuinely delighted for the new life of their family. Inias was among them, all forgiven under the family’s happiness and his own freedom.

“What’s the name?” His grandmother demanded gently, smiling at the infant as she held him. The third one to cradle the newborn.

“Michael,” Dean announced and she chuckled. The first great hunter, an old legend and unknown to the world, a dragon as well.

“A good name,” Castiel’s grandmother chuckled, enraptured with her newest grandbaby.

 

The talk doesn’t come out until Michael is six months old, a sleeping, puking, shitting, treasure. Dean sort of wished he could be more annoyed by it all but whenever he looked at his kid his brain jumped out the window. It became all about loving and protecting him, making sure nothing ever hurt him and killing anything that dared. 

Priorities and all that.

Castiel was upstairs, laying down with the baby. He was just as bad of not worse than Dean. Hopefully, a handful of kids would help them calm their shit down.

Dean was mashing fruit in the kitchen, making his own baby food when the granny came calling on them. She didn’t knock or anything, just let herself in and came down the hall to find Dean.

“Upstairs,” Dean greeted, since the old lady usually wanted to see the baby, she dropped in often now, just to see Michael.

“Later,” she replied and Dean raised a brow at her, he had a large knife, mincing down avocados to put with bananas and pumpkin for a horrendous mix that his kid went wild for.

“What’s going on?”

They had an understanding of sorts, Dean didn’t bullshit the old lady and she didn’t play stupid with him.

“You received a package last week,” she got to the point and Dean wondered how she knew. Shrugging he pointed to the cupboard on the wall where he knew it would remain unbothered.

“It was supposed to come months ago and when they checked I lied so they would send it anyway,” he explained.

The elderly woman sat up and dug it out, pulling the cardboard off to reveal a wood case with intricate seals on it. For all their power, she easily opened the case.

“Blessed by the queen of England at some point, used by a true knight of the old world, a sacred blade.”

Dean shrugged.

“I was trying to decide if I should keep it or send it back and say it was all a mistake on my part.”

“Hunter’s are a suspicious lot you know, they won’t leave it well alone. You told them you found a dragon family, they’ll come looking.”

“I doubt you’ll let them get far,” he shot back, dicing the avocado and measuring what he would add. Dean's hand flew while he worked. When Castiel was around Dean played down his skill, but with the grandmother there he showed them off. He could have the knife across the room buried in her heart in a second, even if it wouldn't really hurt her. “I told them I was certain but I’m a kid and from a disgraced hunter family. My dad was thrown out when he married my mom, a suspected monster.”

“Did you intend to kill Castiel?”

Dean paused, they had danced around this but never talked outright. The old woman knew Dean was a trained hunter, knew he was more than he had ever admitted to. 

“No. It was for you actually.”

She gave an approving sound, peering at the old blade. It looked old but nothing magnificent, plain for the power it held. “Taking me out would send the rest of my family into chaos. Picking everyone off would be easier then.”

“Pretty much. We planned it way before I came.”

“You and your brothers.”

“Yeah.”

“What do they think of your failure?”

Dean frowned at his task, watching his hands work as he thought on his reply. He doubted the old granny would hurt Sammy or Adam, both had potential to her. Even if Adam wasn’t missing kin he was the brother of two and hurting him would only cause tension. Dean knew other dragon families would gladly wage war to win Dean and Sam over to them. There was so much power in his hands now and hell if Dean wasn't content to stay right where he was. Stupidly in love with Castiel and happy to have his kids.To think at one point Dean thought he could use his own kid, prove that the family he married into wasn't human through his baby. God, Dean would gut anyone who even dared to whisper anything like that now. “They’re ok with it. Sammy was never really ok with the original plan and Adam just wants to have a better life.”

“They’re ok with it. Sammy was never really ok with the original plan and Adam just wants to have a better life.”

The old woman hummed in reply and closed the lid of the blade case, tucking it back into the flimsy cardboard packing. “Keep it, it might prove useful. Some dragons may come looking for you, regardless of your marriage. Your son as well.”

Dean felt a flush of rage course through him, his hand clenching on the knife handle at the idea of someone coming after his kid. It was the same sort he felt with his brothers, something raw and brutal. Dean had always known he was different, the way that rage would burn in him no matter how he managed to hide it.

“It’s remarkable how Castiel never saw it, you are so clearly dragon born, your viciousness and possessiveness.”’

Dean made himself relax and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“It’s not something to be mocked,” she replied sharply making Dean look up her, meeting her narrow gaze head on without backing down. “You came here to kill us and because of your dragon nature you ended up joining us.”

She sat back in her chair, gazing across the kitchen at Dean.

“A human would not have bonded as deeply as you did with Castiel. You gave him your purity by change but he is the better choice than his son. For all he is lost over you, you are the same. You gave up the idea of being a hunter, or returning honor to the Winchester name. You carried and bore his child, you will marry him and carry more of his children. A dragon’s love is all consuming. It cannot be denied.”

Dean gave the dragon lady a glare but he couldn’t refute her claims. Just like he got dumb over his son, Castiel caused a like reaction in him. The older man with his gentle smiles and blue eyes, with his soft-spoken personality but with steel underneath it, it caught him. Dean had meant to manipulate Inias, young and easy to lead. But in the end, it had been Castiel who had sex with on his wedding night and that had changed everything. The mating bond had formed with the Castiel and it threw Dean off how strong it got. With Inias, Dean figured he might have resisted it and manipulated Inias more, but with Castiel, so unlike what Dean was expecting, he lost himself. He fell for the bastard.

He fell for the bastard.

Dean was so used to being the leader, to taking care of everyone, taking care of Sammy and Adam, minding their dad when he drank too much, paying the bills. It all fell on Dean since he was a young teenager and while Dean had never complained, he never knew what it was like to have someone to lean on. Castiel was sure and calm, he never made Dean feel like he needed to be the strong one but he also never made Dean feel like he was weak. It was such a little thing but it apparently was more than enough to do Dean in. 

Inias wouldn't have made Dean feel like this. 

He wouldn't have broken Dean and snatched his heart, corny as that was. 

Learning that the dragons lived peacefully hadn’t helped his murderous intents either. They weren’t eating virgins or killing babies. They were just a smothering family that held on far too tightly.

When Dean felt the undeniable pull to start a family he knew he was in trouble. The plan was to have a child right away, undeniable proof that the bloodline was inhuman. But he hadn't expected to want a baby. He holed himself up and called his brothers, talking through it with them.

Sam had been delighted and encouraged Dean to go along with it. Just because they were different wasn’t a good enough reason to slaughter them. He went on about first bonds being the strongest, that he and Castiel might have something amazing if they would try. Adam had been less starry-eyed and more sensible but he agreed with Sam, they could carve good lives for themselves with the dragon family helping them. If Dean wanted to change the plan it was fine with him.

Then the baby was on the way and Dean was spiraling down dangerously, he was genuinly excited to have a child, he was falling in love with it even as it grew inside him. To make it worse, he had only ever had his brothers to look to, he wasn’t used to someone like Castiel being there. It was messed up but in a sense Castiel was the father he had never gotten, John too lost after his wife’s death to be a true dad for his sons. Bit by bit, Dean looked to Castiel for support and the man never let him down, he was sure and soothing, strong and collected.

Dean knew he was stupidly in love.      

So the whole plan to slaughter the dragons went out the window. Dean’s dragon blood was no longer something he could use to his advantage. But admittedly, he felt more at home with Castiel then he wanted to ever say out loud. Being among other people Dean was always aware he was different, that difference with Castiel seemed to make him special rather than a potential threat.

“So what happens?” He finally asked, looking at the head of the family he had joined with the intent to kill.

“Nothing. All of this goes away. After a few more kids you’ll tell Castiel the truth but beyond that, it remains unknown. A trained hunter hiding amongst us will not be a disadvantage. Other dragons will come looking for your children, for their pure blood. You will be the unexpected guard.”

“All planned out?”

“My boy, I was planning the moment I saw you walk down that aisle, wide-eyed and terrified but with a sure step and steady hand. You played the role well, but a dragon mother always knows when danger sniffs around her children.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons! Because why the hell not?
> 
> So the next ones up will be some smutty Destiel fics and mayyyyybe a Castiel/Hellhound one, I'm still waffling on it. 
> 
> For more info, questions, previews and to talk at me: the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/
> 
> Yay porn!


End file.
